


Reversible Campaign

by MachineryField



Series: The Divergence of Fate [8]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: It had been a year or so since the defeat of Zanza and the rebirth of the world. Egil and Shulk plan to fulfill their promise to visit the Shoulder, while Kallian and Melia seek to find what happened to the now silent Alcamoth.Now stuck on the Shoulder with two of the children of heropon Oka, they have to uncover just what lurks in the fog in order to save Alcamoth, and the world as they know it.
Relationships: Alvis/Egil (Xenoblade Chronicles), Linada/Talco | Tyrea, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Divergence of Fate [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. To The Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! Anyone who read Playing it in Reverse... I hope you're excited for the sequel/FC of the universe? ;w; And if you've not read PiiR but plan to read this... hope you enjoy your time and that you can keep up -- it's connected to PiiR for a reason haha.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful betas once again, for helping make this fic possible too... Without further ado, let's go!

“Well, I think we have everything we need on Bahsurah now.” Shulk wiped his brow and turned to look at Egil with a smile. “Need anything else?”

“I don’t think so.” He shook his head. “We should be able to head out now.”

It had been a year or so since the defeat of Zanza and the rebirth of the world, and a year or so of actual healing for both Shulk and Egil. With things finally settling down a bit, it seemed like a good time to set out to the shoulder. Still floating in the air, despite the collapse of both Titans, out of normal reach.

Egil still wanted to go there, though, as he and Shulk had promised to do. Going back to the place that held so much sentimental value for Egil, after so long… It was a bit nerve-wracking, but Egil was ready. As long as Shulk was with him, supporting him, he could do this.

He stepped onto the lip of Bahsurah, ready to get this show on the road, when footsteps made him pause. Turning, he saw Melia and Kallian standing there, looking quite worried.

“Oh?” He spoke up, head tilted to the side. “Do you need something?”

“Yes.” Melia nodded, looking up at him with her shoulders held high. “You are going to shoulder, yes? Could we perhaps… come along?”

“Hm?” Shulk tilted his head to the side. “I don’t see a problem with that, but… why?”

“We lost contact with Alcamoth.” Kallian spoke up, tail lashing behind him nervously. “Up until about last month, we were hearing regularly from them. But then… contact just cut off. Melia wasn’t ready to go back yet, though, so we just waited and hoped to be contacted, but it never came.”

“I see.” Egil placed a hand to his chin and hummed. That was… not good, at all. “Alcamoth is near the Shoulder, is it not? We can drop you off directly there before heading for the Shoulder ourselves.”

“Thank you, Egil.” Melia gave him a small grateful smile. “I do not want to intrude on anything, but--”

“None of that.” Egil turned away from her. “I’ve already said we’ll take you. Let’s just leave it at that, hm?”

“Ah…!” She chased after him, as fast as her little legs could carry her. “But I should repay you in some way.”

“Melia, you should know from all my stories that Egil doesn’t expect payment in exchange for this.” Kallian let out a laugh as he caught up to them, steadying Melia as she stumbled. “No matter how much you insist, he’ll keep turning you down.”

“I suppose you are right, but I feel I should still offer whatever I can!” Melia finally moved to stand in front of Egil. “Please, if there’s anything you want, tell me.”

Egil hummed for a moment, pulling a key he was now very familiar with from his pocket. He held it out, letting Melia get a good look at it. Based on the look on her face, she was expecting something sad or sweet to come out of his mouth, but, well…

“I want to see Alvis again, Melia.” He paused for a moment, letting the tension build. “So I can shove this damn key up his arse for running me around in circles.”

Melia stared at him, blinking a few times. Based on the looks of Shulk and Kallian, they were only a little less shocked by the statement. Fine by him, he thought as he slid the key back into his pocket.

Alvis… it had been a while since he last saw him. Back when the world had been recreated and he had been told exactly what Alvis was, a machine. And yet, his heart still ached with love when he thought of him, his dreams filled with his smiling face. He wasn’t sure if that made him sad or angrier than he’d ever been before.

Melia cleared her throat, finally speaking up once again. “I… see. I am unsure if I can assist with that, but I will see what I can do.”

Egil snorted, shaking his head. “You are an odd one, Melia. I wasn’t truly serious about that.”

“Oh.” She blinked again. “I apologize, I thought you were being quite serious.”

“Oh, I do want to see Alvis again, and kick him around a bit, but I would never ask you to bring him to me.” Egil sighed, looking out at the sky for a moment. “I doubt any normal person could bring him to me.”

“Egil…” Shulk squeezed his arm and gave him a small smile. “It’s alright. I’m sure you’ll see him again one day. For now, though, we should probably head out. You know, before dark.”

“You’re right.” He nodded, walking forward again, the others following after. “We don’t have time to waste.”

\--

“Oh Kino…” Nene’s voice was a whisper, but it held the same anger as Mamapon’s scoldings. “Why Kino rush onto Bahsurah and hide? This no place for littlepon!”

“But sisterpon…” Kino looked down at his feet the best he could. “Seemed like chance for Kino to be heropon  _ like _ Mamapon.”

Ever since Oka had returned from her adventure, both he and Nene had taken an interest in a chance to become heropon themselves. It seemed, however, that Nene didn’t realize this was the perfect chance for that! They could protect Mr. Shulk and Mr. Egil! Or even go with sisterpon Melia and brotherpon Kallian to Alcamoth! The possibilities were endless!

Nene seemed to think for a moment at what he said, and he was excited. Maybe she would understand! If anyone would, it would be Nene, right?

“Being heropon is tempting…” She finally spoke and Kino was getting giddy. “But no! Is not very heropon-like to sneak onto Bahsurah like this!”

“But sisterpon, Kino no know how else to become heropon.” He shook his head. “No one take Kino seriously, so Kino have to sneak.”

Kino knew he was young, only having eight years, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a heropon! Oka and Riki had even made sure he had a weapon he could use with his small wings… He had to put them to use somehow, even if it meant sneaking away! If Nene didn’t like it, she could just wait on Bahsurah, right?

Nene sighed. “Oh Kino, that because still very littlepon. There time to become heropon in future!”

“But Kino want to be heropon now!” If he didn’t become heropon, he would never be able to make lots of friends like Oka had! “No! Kino need to be heropon now!”

“Kino be more quiet!” Nene shushed him, wing to her lips. “If too loud we be--”

“Kino, Nene!” He jumped at brotherpon Kallian’s voice. “What are the two of you doing here? Did you sneak on?”

He turned to look at Kallian, hiding behind Nene the best he could. Even if Kallian had been made part of the family when Oka adopted Tyrea, he still wasn’t good with him. Nene, of course, was much better with people.

“Kino and Nene… play hide and seek!” Nene was quick to try and cover for them, not looking Kallian in the eye. “Did not realize Bahsurah was leaving.”

“Is that so?” Kallian picked them both up and hummed, eyes closed as the thought. “Then let’s go ask Egil to turn around! Your parents must be worried sick!”

“No!” Kino did not want a telling-to from Oka! That was the last thing he wanted! Her telling-tos were so very scary, and if they went back now he wouldn’t be able to even say he had become a heropon to make her less angry! “No! Kino no want to! No!”

But his words fell on deaf ears as Kallian hummed, walking them towards the cockpit. Oh, this was the worst!

\--

Kallian walked into the cockpit with a sigh. “Egil, we have a problem.”

“Hm?” Egil didn’t look away from the windows. “Can it wait? Alcamoth is right in front of me and I want to make sure we make it in without much trouble.”

“Well, we have two--”

His words were cut off as a black and red beam of light shot out, hitting Bahsurah head on, despite Egil’s attempts at maneuvering out of the way. The ship shook as he braced himself, holding the Nopon children close as Egil stumbled about.

“Everyone, hold on!” Egil called out and, soon enough, they had crash landed, thankfully into a body of water, given they weren’t on fire or anything.

Kallian shook his head, calming down as he regained his bearings. Following Egil, he met with the rest of the group outside and saw just where they were. So this was the Bionis Shoulder, talked about in legend…

It was beautiful, really. The sun was shining, animals and plants sprouted everywhere and it looked so peaceful… There were even Telethia about, as peaceful as they had been the day Zanza was defeated.

And yet, Kallian still had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Refuge of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sees signs of a settlement and make their way there, only to find quite a tense group of High Entia waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter because I sure am excited and have up thru 6 drafted and 3 edited so why not?

“Some sort of defense from Alcamoth, then?” Egil huffed, looking around. “If we can find our way there, we could likely find what we need to fix Bahsurah.”

Melia nodded and looked around herself. After finding themselves on solid land to regroup, she had to admit... It was truly a stunning area, she could see why Shulk and Egil had planned to come here. But this opened up more questions than she had answers for: what exactly had caused this? Was it truly some sort of defense? And if so, why was Alcamoth shooting down any ship coming their way?

It was worrying to her, they needed to get to Alcamoth, quickly. She couldn’t help but fear the fate of those still there if something like this was happening.

“Ah!” That was when Shulk spoke up, squinting into the distance. “I think I see signs of… a settlement? There in the distance.”

He pointed and Melia followed his finger. Indeed there seemed to be signs of people. Perhaps people who had been in Alcamoth were there…? They could find answers, if that was the case!

She still wanted to go towards Alcamoth, but perhaps checking over there would be a better first step. They could come to understand what had happened before setting out for their main goal.

“Can we… maybe check it out?” Shulk spoke again, now looking at the group. “They might have a clue of what’s going on, and it could be a safe place to leave Kino and Nene.”

“No!” Kino spoke up then, shaking his head. “Kino want to help friends!”

“Kino…” Nene sighed, shaking her head. “Should listen to adults.”

“No no no!”

Melia sighed, shaking her head. “Perhaps we can discuss what to do with the little ones when we have more information to go off of. For now, we should make our way towards the settlement.”

“I agree.” Kallian nodded, scooping Kino up in his arms. “Preferably before nightfall, I think Kino is getting tired.”

“Brotherpon Kallian is…” A yawn escaped the Nopon. “Incorrect.”

“Whatever you say Kino.” He chuckled, poking his belly. “But I think I’ll carry you along for now. I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“Mmm…” He snuggled up a bit closer to Kallian. “Kino allow it for now.”

“What about you, Nene?” Melia looked to the larger Nopon. “Would like to be carried as well?”

“Nene is very fine walking, thank you sisterpon Melia!” Nene smiled up at her and turned towards the settlement. “Nene is ready to go!”

“Then let’s get a move on.” Egil put a hand on his hip. “We’ve no time to waste.”

\--

Soon enough, it became clear there was indeed a settlement, all of them High Entia. That was a bit… concerning for Egil. Where were all the Machina, Nopon, and Homs that had gone to help in Alcamoth? Had something happened to them, or was this lot outcast for a reason?

“I don’t see Tyrea, or any non-High Entia for that matter…” Melia frowned as she looked around. “What in the world is going on here?”

Thankfully, they didn’t have to wonder for long, a man quickly approaching. He looked quite old for a High Entia, maybe the equivalent to a four thousand year old Machina, five thousand if Egil pushed it.

“You lot.” He was quick to speak, a frown on his face. “Just where did you come from?”

“Our ship, Bahsurah… we were on our way to Alcamoth and got hit by some beam, I assume some sort of safety measure in place in Alcamoth.” Shulk spoke up then. “We’re planning on heading that way to get parts to fix it.”

“Then you should give up now!” He shook his head. “That beam you saw was no safety measure. You were attacked by the Fog King.”

“The Fog King?” Kallian tilted his head to the side. “What exactly is that?”

The man showed clear discomfort at Kallian, but spoke again. “It’s the name we gave to a monster that took up residence there. Our weapons go right through it, as if it's made of fog, hence the name.”

“I see, then… you are… Maxis, yes? You and the guard abandoned the city? What about civilians?” Kallian spoke again, his tone no longer the casual friendliness Egil knew and now instead the stern voice of a leader. Egil stored the name away for when he may need it, assuming the prince knew important members of the guard by name.

“We all evacuated, though we are a bit… split at the moment.” Egil noted the way he was sent a strange look at that comment, but decided to ignore it. “Either way… my men could do nothing to it, and we lost more life than I want to admit trying to reclaim Alcamoth. It’s best you cut your losses now.”

“If I simply cut my losses when things seemed impossible, we would not be standing here today, as Zanza would have destroyed my home and harvested all your ether.” Egil spoke up then, unable to stay quiet. “A good chunk of this group has slain a god, Sir Maxis. We are not the type to easily give up.”

“You fool!” Maxis turned to him with a frown on his face. “Did you not hear a thing I said?”

“I heard, but it seems you did not hear me.” He put his hand on his hip. “We killed a literal  _ god _ , Maxis. I had a short lived romance with the universe itself. This Fog King will not be enough to deter me.”

“How dare you…!”

Melia cleared her throat, stepping between the men. “What Egil means to say is even if it is dangerous, we must try. For our sake, and for the sake of the men who gave their life trying to take back our home.”

Maxis frowned, and turned away. “You may try, but understand you are just risking more needless loss.”

And with that, he stepped away. Egil was about to suggest they be on their way, as it seemed they were on their own, when another approached. Yet another High Entia who gave Egil a very bad feeling.

\--

“Pardon me, but I couldn’t help but overhear. Could you be Empress Melia?” Kallian watched the man who approached Melia carefully. “She who will lead us into our golden age.”

“I… suppose I am.” She took a small step back and Kallian took one forward, giving her shoulders an assuring squeeze. “Though I would prefer you not refer to me so formally when I have not even been coronated, Sir…?”

“I am Gael’gar, but a loyal servant to you, my empress.” He gave a bow before looking between Egil and Kallian. “Though I must say I am worried about the… company you seem to be keeping.”

Kallian was used to this now. Most High Entia looked at him like that, avoided him. Some even fled at the sight. He understood that, though, given what he looked like. Half-Telethia, half the very curse of his people. Of the trauma they now shared.

However, he did not falter, baring his teeth a bit and squeezing Melia’s shoulders once again.

“Egil and my brother are trusted companions, Sir Gael’gar.” Melia spoke again, patting his hand. “Is there a problem with that?”

“Not at all, Empress Melia. You are the future of our people, and I respect every choice you make! However…” He lowered his voice. “A traitorous Machina and a reminder of the foolishness of the pure-bloods? Is that truly wise?”

“Traitorous?” Shulk frowned. “What do you mean? If anything, Zanza was the traitor by attacking the Machina first! Egil and other Machina helped us create this new world.”

“And I would ask you to  _ not  _ refer to my brother as a reminder of such. Kallian fully accepts the flaws of our people.” Melia stood a bit straighter. “He is working as hard as anyone else to secure our future.”

“But what can a pureblood such as him do, truly?" Gael’gar frowned. “The future lies with those of us with Homs blood within us! The purebloods show nothing but the worst of us. From that gene they carry to the attitudes towards our kind they hold… Is it not better to leave it behind?”

“That is not a question for one person to answer.” Kallian had finally had enough, pushing Melia behind him. “I know how horribly us purebloods could treat half-homs. My mother was the leader of the Bionite Order itself, after all… But I believe we can move forward now. After all of this, I believe with time, we can heal and make society better.”

“I was not asking you, but very well.” Gael’gar huffed, changing the subject quickly. “If you still wish to go to Alcamoth, you can head that way. There is a teleporter only select High Entia and the royal family can activate. You should have no trouble passing through there.”

“Thank you, Sir Gael’gar. We will be on our way then.”

“Before you go… may I offer my services? I am quite capable with a sword.”

Kallian let out a growl. “No, thank you. We should be able to manage on our own. I can protect my sister just fine, after all.”

\--

“You lot can go on ahead.” Shulk turned when Egil spoke. “The spot where Arglas and I is… nearby. And I’d rather not come back here later with these High Entia around.”

“Then I’ll be staying with you.” Shulk grabbed his hand, looking at the High Entia and the Nopon. “We can meet up with you later, at the teleporter?”

Melia nodded and smiled as Kallian set the now awake Kino on the ground. He was expecting the Nopon to agree as well, but… instead they ran right over to the two, seemingly planning on sticking around.

“Nene think we should go with! No let mean High Entia say bad things about Mister Egil when Nene around!” She put her hands on her hips and smiled up at them. “Just right thing to do!”

“Kino is heropon and will protect friends!” Kino jumped up and down. “Anyone be mean and Kino use seed blammer to put in place!”

Egil chuckled, shaking his head. “Ah, you truly are Oka’s children, aren’t you? Thank you, then, for your assistance. Shulk and I appreciate it.”

“Yes!” Shulk chuckled a bit, kneeling down to pat their heads. “We could use the children of heropon Oka on our side.”

“I see.” Melia giggled a bit. “Then I will leave the four of you to it and we will meet you at the transporter, hm?”

“That sounds fine to me.” Egil nodded. “We’ll try and be quick about this.”

“Take your time.” Kallian shook his head. “We know this is important to you.”

And with that, the group split up.


	3. In the Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egil and Shulk sit where Egil once stood with his first lost love. His second lost love makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the last one I wrote before taking a mini-break from The Divergence of Fate verse, but it's probably my favorite of the 3, too~

Egil ignored the looks the High Entia shot him as he, Shulk, and the young Nopon made for the area behind their camp. Let them look at him in disgust, it didn’t matter to Egil. All that mattered right now was standing where Arglas once stood with him.

“Here we are…” He walked onto the area and sat down, Shulk and the Nopon following shortly after him. “This is where we used to speak.”

Shulk held the Nopon in his lap, giving a small hum. “What’s it like, being here again?”

“It’s… strange.” He let out a sigh, closing his eyes and running a hand through the grass. “So much has changed, and yet just as much remains the same.”

Shulk nodded. “The Shoulder was basically untouched by time, wasn’t it? I don’t think even the High Entia came here.”

“That’s right, Shulk.” He nodded. “But it’s something more. It’s… a feeling. Sitting here with all of you feels so familiar yet so alien at the same time. I apologize if I am not making sense, but--”

“Is okay.” Nene spoke up, giving him a small smile. “Sometimes is hard to share feelings, because feelings very messy thing! Mamapon say so.”

“Oka says that, does she?” Egil returned the small smile. “Wise words from her, as always.”

“Dadapon sometimes say is better to take time to explain…” Kino spoke up, voice quiet. “So Kino think Mr. Egil should take time.”

“Thank you, Kino. I think I will.” He looked out across the sky and sighed. He still felt his heart aching, after all these years.

Two loves lost to him, first Arglas and then Alvis. Sitting where he had stood with one of them made that sting all the more. After so long, he was back here, unable to stand with Arglas as he once had.

He let out a sigh, letting his eyes close. It was hard, coming to terms with that fully. Things really could never be the same, not after the collapse of the Titans. They were living in a new world, and those they lost had to be left behind, despite how hard it was to let go.

Egil had never been good at letting go.

“Egil, are you alright?” Shulk pulled him out of his thoughts, hand on his knee. “I’m here if you need to talk to me.”

“I know, thank you Shulk.” He gave him a forced smile. “You being here is… a big help.”

And yet, he felt like he wanted to be alone. To just have a moment to stand there and pretend Arglas was also there to say goodbye. But the words wouldn’t leave his mouth. He couldn’t ask Shulk to give him the space he felt he needed.

“Say, Egil. I think I’m going to take Kino and Nene for a little walk. They seem to be getting a bit, uh, jittery just sitting here.” Shulk spoke, and Egil could hear how much of an excuse it was, but that was fine. Maybe Shulk had realized what Egil had needed on his own.

“That’s fine, I’ll be here.” He gave a nod, not turning to look at him. “Take all the time you need.”

“We’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

\--

“Kino no understand why Mr. Egil seem so sad…” Kino looked up at Shulk when they were fairly far from where the Machina sat. “Mr. Shulk, who is Arglas? Friend of Mr. Egil?”

Nene frowned, also looking up. “Did Mr. Egil and Arglas have bad fallings out?”

“Well…” Shulk bit his lip, how was he supposed to explain this to children?

They were smart kids, of course, Shulk could tell that much. They could also hold themselves in battle, but… Topics of possession, death, mourning… Was that something they could handle? He knew Kino lost his biological parents, but a child’s view on death would be different than that of an adult.

He supposed he should at least try and explain, even if it was hard. They deserved to know why Egil seemed so upset and out of it right now. Deserved to understand why Shulk had decided to scoot them away and give him some space.

“Egil lost Arglas, because of Zanza… Oka told you about Zanza, right?”

Nene nodded. “Zanza was very bad man.”

“Exactly. He… made it impossible for Egil and Arglas to be friends anymore, and then Arglas… passed away.” Shulk hoped his explanation was working so far. “So now, Egil misses him very much, because they couldn’t even say goodbye to each other.”

“So sad…” Kino sniffled. “Kino not able to say goodbye to Mamapon and Dadapon before lost them… Kino think he understand Mr. Egil… and know what to do about it!”

Shulk blinked a few times, tilting his head to the side. “What do you plan on doing, Kino?”

“Kino will become friends with Mr. Egil, so Mr. Egil no sad anymore!” Kino puffed out his chest, sure as could be. “Is foolproof plan!”

“Oh, Kino going to make friends and be heropon still, Nene see!” Nene giggled. “Nene think she be helpful sidekick and also be friends with Mr. Egil.”

Shulk chuckled a bit, watching the two excitedly plan on how to make Egil cheer up a bit. Maybe he would join in on it, get a bit closer to him. He and Egil had a lot they could still bond over, after all…

\--

Egil let the area and the truth of everything sink in as he sat alone. Things would never be the same, but… he had people to help him through this. He would be able to move forward and, surely, Arglas would be proud of him. That’s what he had to tell himself.

That was when a voice spoke and shattered that illusion.

“Hello, Egil. It’s been a while.”

He opened his eyes and turned around, no longer facing the edge of the shoulder, standing there was Alvis. Looking just the way the day they had met, save the lack of a key on his choker. He smiled at him, eyes so soft and filled with an emotion Egil couldn’t place.

He felt his breathing constrict as he stood up and took a step back. This couldn’t be happening, there was no way… Were his hallucinations getting worse? No longer only whispering in his ears but also showing themselves?

He took another step back, and was teetering awfully close to falling back onto the grass below. He couldn’t stop himself, though. Couldn’t stop shaking as he stood on the edge, watching Alvis come closer.

“You can’t…” He shook his head. “No, you can’t be here. It… it’s not possible… I…”

He took a step back and fell, Alvis running forward and taking a dive after him, their hands connecting. It felt so warm, so familiar… Something he had missed the feeling of for the past year. Was he imagining this, too?

And then, Shulk’s voice made him realize this wasn’t a hallucination or a daydream.

“Egil! Alvis?!”


	4. Ponspectors till we Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way through the area, Kallian and Melia meet a strange little Nopon and learn of the Ponspectors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Once again I want to say thank you to my betas for always helping me out with this fic!

As Kallian and Melia made their way towards Cragmaw Caverns, they noticed a soft looking, yellow Nopon. They seemed to be wearing a cute little set of expedition gear, too… Melia couldn’t help but pause, finding it to be very much adorable.

“Hey, hey!” The Nopon spoke up, hopping up and down to catch their attention. “Before friends pass here! Please to hear story!”

Oh dear, there went all the cuteness. Melia let out a sigh, looking to her brother. “I sense an ordeal in our immediate future…”

“Gratitude for stopping in tracks!” They ran up to them, eyes shining, and Kallian seemed to decide to speak up.

“And what is it we can help you with, hm?” Kallian crossed his arms. “What’s the matter?”

“Matter is…” They trailed off for a moment. “Uh, bit complicated, to be frank…”

“If we can help, we would like to do so.” Melia spoke up again. “Though we are new arrivals here, so I do hope it’s not directions you need. Anything we could give you would likely simply get you turned around…”

The Nopon shook their head. “Issue is not about where go. Actually, is about tracking down friends.”

From there the Nopon went on to explain they had lost their friends, all of them having gone out on an expedition of sorts to different areas on the Shoulder. They even introduced themself, Tentoo, a member of these so-called Ponspectors. How interesting…

Kallian was of course quick to politely introduce himself and Melia as well, giving the small bow they had been trained to use from a young age. Melia also tilted her head in greeting, giving a small ‘pleasure to meet you’ to the Nopon.

From there, Tentoo was kind enough to explain just what the Ponspectors were, and just how they had ended up lost thanks to their leader not telling them exactly where to meet up when done with everything (ineffective, Melia couldn’t help but think). With twelve of them in total out there, finding the other eleven was sure to be hard for Tentoo on his own and so…

The siblings agreed to help, Tentoo jumping for joy as little tears formed in his eyes. “Oh many thanks to friends! Tentoo know whereabouts of few Ponspectors, and from there others should be able to help find more!”

“Feel free to mark them on this map, then.” She pulled out their map and watched as his stubby little hands did just that, drawing crude shapes that likely were meant to be their symbol.

“Both should be nearby, that’s good.” Kallian kneeled over a bit to get a good look. “We can also search around a bit to see if we can find any more on our own.”

“I agree.” Melia nodded and placed the map back into her satchel with a hum. “It would be the best to ensure we have properly scanned the area before moving on. The less backtracking we must do, the better.”

“Oh, Bird Friends so smart!” Tentoo smiled up at them. “Let get to work! Have all friends before know it!”

\--

Melia sighed, looking out towards Alcamoth. People had died there, attacked by this apparent Fog King, and she had been none the wiser. Stuck in Colony 6, slowly recovering from the large amounts of ether she had absorbed to save Kallian from his fate…

Had making that choice doomed her people? If she had been there, would things be different? If she had just been a little less selfish and focused on those who were not her family… Would people not have died? Would they all still be in Alcamoth?

That wasn’t even to mention Tyrea… Her step-sister had become important to Kallian when the two had traveled together, and she knew that. How would he feel if she had been hurt due to what had happened? Would he blame her for not being there to guide everyone to safety?

She let out a sigh, a hand to her chest. So many doubts and questions were swirling through her mind as she looked up at what should be her home. She longed to be there, fixing what she could and helping her people move on. Funding research to save the Telethia from their curse and give her brother his old body back…

“Melia.” Her brother’s voice was soft as he stepped away from the three Ponspectors they currently had. “Are you alright?”

“Ah, I’m fine.” She ran a hand through one of her curls. “Just… thinking. About our people, and what I should have done for them.”

“Melia, you were recovering.” Kallian frowned. “What did you plan to do? Pass out from overwork? Your body was weak because of all that ether, you know that.”

“I know, but I am still the only leader they have right now! I should have gone back, with Tyrea, and recovered there.”

“And gotten hurt when this Fog King appeared?” Kallian shook his head. “Melia, I understand why you’re worried, but you need to remember. You are our hope, and our hope must take care of herself.”

“Kallian…”

He gave a small smile. “Don’t worry, Melia. I’m sure most people made it out, anyway. Tyrea surely kicked the arse of anything trying to stop them, after all.”

She gave a small laugh. “You have said she has quite the habit of beating on anything that shows her resistance.”

“Indeed. We’ll likely find her and she’ll yell at us for taking so long. Likely say something about having to deal with the Fog King herself for all this time.” Kallian made a face. “She may even pull my tail over it!”

Melia couldn’t stop herself from letting out a louder laugh at that. “Oh Kallian, I can’t tell if that tail is a bane or boon for you!”

“Maybe a little bit of both!”

“I see! How interesting.” She turned away from Alcamoth, finally ready to keep moving. “Well, come on then. Let’s look for a few more Ponspectors and then get to Alcamoth.”

\--

Kallian rolled the grey leaf he found between his fingers with a hum. How interesting, he’d seen nothing like this in all his travels… He wondered, just what was it good for? Was it nice to plant?

“Oh! Bird Man find High Leaf!” Fofora spoke up and he glanced at the Nopon. “Those very good fertilizer! Fofora sure of it!”

“Fertilizer…?” He felt himself become a bit giddy, his tail flailing around a bit as he looked back to it. “I should take a few of these back with me.”

“Ah, for that Machina  _ friend _ of yours?” Melia gave him an amused smile. “I’m sure he’ll love the gift…”

He flushed as he place the High Leaf, as well as any others in the area, into his pack. “Well, he does enjoy growing plants. Maybe these will help him grow them easier…”

“What a sweet present.” Melia was clearly  _ way  _ too amused about this all. “I’ll be sure to throw some more High Leaves to you if I see them.”

“Just keep it between us, alright?” He wanted to hide behind his wings, but the lack of actual feathers made that a bit hard. “If Tyrea hears about this she will  _ never _ let me live it down.”

“I know…” Melia tapped her cheek. “But oh, talking about this could be a good way for the two of us to bond…”

“Melia…!”


	5. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egil and Alvis discuss boundaries, and Shulk is denied the right to set some of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! I hope everyone reading is enjoying it. Just gonna... coughs, I wouldn't mind some feedback of what's up so far, even tho the entire fic is drafted.

Egil sat up, Alvis’s cheek against his chest as he did so. He was really here, Alvis was back in his reach, after so long… He felt like he had to be dreaming, even though he knew he wasn’t. He sucked in a deep breath, looking down at Alvis…

And he slapped him across the face, tears threatening to spill down his face, following it up by pulling him close and not letting go. Alvis wrapped his arms around Egil and hummed, easily accepting the slap, it seemed.

“I’ve missed you.” Alvis spoke first, rubbing his back. “So very much.”

He pulled himself away with a frown. “Then why? Why were you gone for so long?”

It had been nearly a year, Egil dreaming of the supercomputer and spending time holding and staring at the key the only thing he had had left of Alvis for so long… Why had he suddenly decided to come back? He didn’t understand.

Alvis took his hands and let out a small sigh, looking at him through heavy eyelashes. “I didn’t plan to return, originally. I simply believe the place I belong is high above, watching over all of you… But that plan relied on my not falling in love with you.”

“Ah, did my charms put a wrench in the running of the universe, then?”

“Calling it charm may be a bit too nice, but… yes.” Alvis squeezed his hands. “I’m afraid I simply can’t leave you to your own devices. It makes me miss you too much.”

“...Yet missing me didn’t stop you from betraying us.”

His eyes were soft when he looked at Egil again. “I’m sorry, Egil. I had to ensure Zanza did not realize I was working against him… I had to ensure everything went to plan, after so many unexpected factors came into play.”

“I see.”

“I don’t expect your forgiveness.” He shook his head. “But my apology is true, I hope you can believe that.”

Egil closed his eyes for a moment and thought. He couldn’t forgive Alvis, not yet, as much as he may want to. What he had done had stung, and still did sting when he thought about it. Being left behind like that, having to clash against him, thinking about it still made him sick. But he believed Alvis… believed what he said when he apologized.

He opened his eyes after a while and let out a deep breath. “I understand. I can’t forgive you, but I believe your words.”

“That’s all I could ask.” Alvis nodded. “I… would like to try again, in the future.”

“Try again?” Egil frowned, brow furrowing. “Do you mean our relationship?”

Alvis nodded and, for a moment, he actually looked uncertain. “I know you cannot forgive me, even, so I shouldn’t expect anything from you, much less your love, but… You mean the world and more to me, Egil, and I want to be near you. Be it romantic or just… as friends.”

Egil nodded and looked out at the sky, pulling Alvis to his chest again, feeling the AI relax against his chest. “We can… try again. But you have to be willing to wait, to give me time to be able to trust you again.”

Alvis let out a satisfied breath. “I can do that, easily. I’m extremely patient.”

“Good.” Egil ran a hand through his hair without thinking. “Then… we can work on that. After we’re finished fixing Bahsurah, that is.”

“Oh.” Alvis nodded, pulling himself away. “Of course, apologies for getting carried away.”

He stood and Egil watched as he sauntered over to Shulk and the children, holding out his hand for Shulk to take. Shulk paused, but thankfully took it without too much issue, shaking on it. Good, he had been a bit worried about how the two would interact.

They exchanged some words, and Alvis introduced himself to Kino and Nene… And soon enough, they were just about ready to be on their way. Good, he was sure the Antiqua siblings were nearly at Alcamoth by now.

\--

“Mister Shulk.” Nene pulled the Homs to the side, Kino following after them. “Now that Nene has your attention, she must say she very very worried.”

Shulk frowned, hands on his hips. “You stopped us from just moving on to say you’re worried? This must be pretty important…”

“Very much so!” She nodded and sighed, shooting him a look. “Cannot travel well if Mister Shulk so awkward with Mister Alvis.”

Kino nodded. “Even Kino can see how awkward things is!”

Shulk sputtered a bit, crossing his arms. “I… I’m not awkward around him! Not any more than I am with any stranger!”

That was, of course, a lie. Seeing Alvis actually sent a bad feeling down Shulk’s spine -- not because of anything he could do, but how it made him feel. Alvis had been with Egil and the others from close to the start of their journey, he used the same kinds of swords Shulk did… He had always been a bit worried he was a bit of a replacement, and now?

Now that the original model was back, maybe he wouldn’t be needed anymore.

He knew it was silly to think that way. Egil and the others had made it clear he was welcome into their ranks, that he wasn’t just there to fill the space Alvis left… But what if that changed? What if Alvis gave enough that he wasn’t needed?

“Well, if Mister Shulk deny…” Nene pulled him out of his thoughts. “Nene and Kino just work hard to make Mister Shulk and Mister Alvis very good friends! Mister Egil like both, so must be done!”

Kino nodded, fire in his eyes. “Yes! Kino make all Kino’s friends friends, too! Have no scary, Mister Shulk! Kino do his best!”

“You two really don’t need to do that… but I have a feeling you won’t just leave it be.” He shook his head with a sigh. “Alright, you can try and make us friends, but I don’t think it’ll go like you plan.”

“You be surprised what children of heropon can do.” Nene stuck out her tongue. “Watch out Mister Shulk! You have one more friend before you know it!”

“Whatever you say, Nene…” He would humor her a bit for now, but… he still doubted it. “Whatever you say.”

\--

Alvis knew the High Entia approaching them was known as Gael’gar, as he knew everything. He also knew this High Entia was about to be up to no good, but… Well, Shulk and Egil had shown no interest in godly visions, so he would keep it to himself.

Besides, if they could handle Zanza, they could handle someone like this without any issue. He knew that without having to peek into the future.

“Well, look at you all.” Gael’gar spoke, his tone dripping with a snideness that made Alvis want to slap him. “It seems you have a new member of your group, hm? Just where did he come from?”

Egil was about to speak, but Alvis stepped forward, holding up a hand to silence him. “Who I am doesn’t matter much, though I would think you would remember me, Gael’gar. We were both in the employ of the royal family, after all.”

Gael’gar looked him over, and the moment of realization hit soon. “Seer Alvis. I heard you went missing at the end of the war.”

“I did indeed, but now I’m back.” He smiled at him, full of false kindness. “You could say where Egil goes, I follow.”

Egil groaned at that, and Alvis caught him rolling his eyes. “The universe itself is quite cheesy, don’t you think, Shulk?”

Shulk nodded. “I agree, really cheesy.”

“Well, I suppose they just explained how I appeared suddenly in less… vague terms.” He waved a hand in the air. “Seer of the royal family, a vessel for the universe itself… I’m quite a few things, and most of those allow me to act outside of your understanding.”

Gael’gar sputtered, but Alvis had no interest in sticking around. Instead, he took Egil by the hand and began leading the group away. No point to stick around and watch Gael’gar’s mouth fall open.

“Come on, then. Empress Melia and Prince Kallian are surely waiting for us.”


	6. A Ghost Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings make it to the capital that once shone bright, and others are close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crawls out of my canon-verse hole back into DoF-verse hole. Hiiii

Kallian looked out across the Shoulder and frowned. The teleporter was a great vantage point, but it didn’t mean much when there was no sign of the rest of their group. He and Melia had recently arrived, the Ponspectors following behind excitedly, but now that energy was starting to die a bit.

“Evelen starting to wonder if Bird Peoples’ friends ever show up.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Are certain they come soon?”

“They should.” Kallian frowned, not really believing it himself. “It’s not as if we went  _ too  _ far… And I can’t see Egil wanting to stay there for too long.”

“Perhaps something came up. Should we go fetch them?” Melia placed a hand to her chin. “Or perhaps scout ahead a bit? If we don’t wander too far from the entrance, I’m sure we should be fine.”

“Maybe.” Kallian stepped away from the edge with a sigh. “Egil and Shulk may be upset that I didn’t trust them on their own if we go looking, but they may also give me a hard time for going ahead.”

“They not give hard time if just wait, then?” Faifa asked, head tilted to the side.

“They could also potentially give me a hard time over that.” He shook his head. “I suppose for now the best would be to go into the city. At least then I can say it was to avoid backtracking and to keep our Ponspector friends happy.”

Melia chuckled a bit before nodding. “I believe that would be the best for now, yes. Come on then.”

Kallian nodded and let the familiar feeling of the Alcamoth teleporters overcome him. Soon enough, they were back in their home. Ravaged from both the Telethia that once wandered and now the Fog King’s reign.

He looked around, heart aching. Broken glass, overgrown plants wildly stretching out past where they were meant to... It looked like a ghost town, more than a place people had been living in just a year ago.

“When this is all settled, I’ll need to do what I can to tend to the local flora.” Melia spoke, her voice tight with feelings she was holding in. “We can’t let our people live in such a wild place, don’t you think?”

Kallian nodded. “I’ll work on getting the glass fixed at the same time. We need Alcamoth to look like a place worth living after dealing with the Fog King, hm?”

“Yes…” She gave a small smile, though her nervousness was clear to see. “I just hope it will be something I can take on, once we begin tackling things that run a bit deeper than the Fog King.”

“Don’t worry, Melia. You can take on anything…” He moved over to her, kissing the side of her head. “And I will always be here to help you, don’t forget that fact.”

“Kallian…”

“Look!” Tei-Tei pointed, pulling the siblings from their talks. “Tei-Tei see other Ponspector! S… Should check up on friend!”

“Ah, of course.” Melia nodded and led the group towards him. “Back to the matter at hand, everyone.”

\--

High Entian feathers gathered and given to Drydry, Melia was happy to say that was completed. Now all they needed to do was try and stake out just where this Fog King was. It wasn’t something they could very well do without the help of Egil and the others, though…

So for now, she moved to take a seat, Kallian and the Ponspectors following suit. She stared out across Alcamoth again, pulling Faifa into her lap and resting her head against her soft fur. 

She hadn’t realized until now, but she was very tired. She knew that medic, Sharla, had told her she would need rest before she would be ready to take on everything… But she had thought she could handle a quick trip to Alcamoth, to ensure everyone was alright.

Then again, there was no way to predict this Fog King, no way to know this journey would become more strenuous than planned. She supposed she would be nagged at when this was all over for pushing herself, but really, she didn’t have much of a choice.

She accepted, as future empress, she needed to be ready for any and all unexpected circumstances, then. She would just need to rest right now, while she could.

For a moment, Melia thought she would even fall asleep… But then a scream rang out through Alcamoth, the voice of a child. Was there a child here? And were they in danger?

She put Faifa back onto the ground and stood quickly, Kallian following after her. “Kallian, we need to help whoever that is, quickly!”

“Of course.” Kallian nodded and looked towards the upper level of Alcamoth. “Come on, then! This way!”

Melia didn’t have to be told twice, running up the ramp towards the voice. Whoever it was, she swore to herself that they would save them!

\--

As Egil and the others stepped into Alcamoth, a scream rang out. A child’s voice, likely a High Entian child based on the exact tone behind it. Egil grimaced, noticing Kallian and Melia, along with strange Nopon, already running towards it.

“Come on, then. It seems our first visit to Alcamoth after everything is going to be quite an adventure.” He started forward, readying his drones as Shulk pulled his sword free and Oka’s children prepared. “Kino, Nene, stay behind us.”

“Kino know must stay behind! Best way to use seed blammer!” Kino nodded. “But Nene best on front lines!”

Nene nodded. “Nene learn from Mister Reyn in Colony 9! Know how to protect with shield well!”

Egil sighed. “You two--”

“Could we perhaps hurry this up?” Alvis was swaying, no longer as steady as he had been when he activated the transporter for them. “I feel… off, being so close to that rift in the sky.”

“Alvis.” Shulk frowned, speaking up. “Are you alright? Do you want to wait outside of Alcamoth?”

“No, it would be for the best if I stay near you all now. I may not be able to protect myself for a while.” He finally stopped swaying, but Egil had a bad feeling he was forcing himself to. “We should hurry, either way. Whoever was screaming could use more help than just the royal family, don’t you think?”

Egil let out a breath of frustration, shaking his head. “We will talk about your condition later, Alvis.”

“That’s fine, but like you said -- later. Come on, we have no more time to waste.”


	7. Fogbeast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group together once again, they find out more of what's going on in Alcamoth.

Egil and the others had come up next to Kallian as they ran, and he couldn’t be more grateful. He felt whatever they were about to face would be hard for the group he and Melia had built up on the way. And… was that Alvis? When had Alvis joined up with them again?

He supposed now wasn’t the time to wonder about that, as Melia and he came to a stop next to a shaking child, facing down a monster covered in fog. Was this the Fog King, then?

“Child, are you alright?” Melia spoke first, hands on his shoulders.

He nodded and spoke, his voice familiar. “I-I am now. Uh, thank you.”

“Teelan!” Kallian helped him to his feet. “What are you doing here?”

“I-I was coming for more Telethia research and to try and get a better look at the Rift.” His voice shook as he moved to hide behind Alvis, who seemed to stay further back from the rest of the group. “I’ve been thinking it could help Big Sis and I figure out what to do next…”

That brought up more questions than it answered, but now wasn’t the time for that. For now, they needed to deal with this monster bearing down on them. If this was the Fog King, it was going to meet its end here and now!

He readied his spear as Melia readied her staff and the others approached. Looked like they were all ready to get to this, no matter how it turned out. Knowing that, Kallian lunged, digging his spear into the side of the thing.

Melia discharged electric ether energy at it as Kino shot, and it let out a scream. Shulk followed it up by slicing it from the side and Egil kicked it in the head, making it bleed. Nene was quick to follow, catching its attention and slamming her shield into its side.

It was going well, and that made Kallian nervous. Hadn’t Maxis said their swords couldn’t touch the Fog King? If that was the case, either they had had bad aim or, more likely, this wasn’t the Fog King after all.

But that didn’t change that they needed to take it down. He broadcasted a shaky Soul Read to the group -- he found it harder to do with more than one or two others, but he would do his best. And with that, things became even easier.

Soon enough, it was vanishing from sight, and Kallian was thinking it was all over…

Then Alvis let out a scream, falling to the ground as a smaller rift opened and revealed another monster. This one looked as if there was nothing under the fog, likely being the real threat everyone had had to flee.

“Be careful!” Teelan ran to Alvis’s side, looking at the fights. “That’s the Fog King!”

“So other beastie just warm ups!” Nene amped herself up, running forward. “Friends and I give Fog King good spankings!”

She attacked, and her shield went right through it, leaving her stumbling. Shulk’s sword did no better, as he ended up spinning right into Egil. Kallian thrusted, and found even his spear could not hit correctly.

Melia, Egil, and Kino were all able to use blasts of ether to at least begin affecting it, but it didn’t last. Every area they hit was able to quickly heal itself… And soon, it was shooting a beam at them. A beam like the one that had hit Bahsurah.

“It was no safety measure from Alcamoth at all, eh?” Egil spoke up grimacing as he pulled both Shulk and Nene out of the line of fire. "I don’t know if there’s much I can do to affect it.”

“For now, we should focus on escaping…” Alvis was standing again, voice shaking as he clasped Teelan’s hand. “Come on.”

Kallian shared his Soul Read again, this time with Melia only, and the two worked together to shoot our bursts of water and fire ether, creating a wall of steam as they all fled down the ramp. Fled from what used to be the siblings’ home.

\--

“Wow, that was amazing!” They had run down from the transporter, and now, Teelan had a grin on his face, even as Alvis leaned on Egil as support. “I’ve never seen someone deal with a Fog Beast like that!”

“Fog Beast…” Melia hummed, tapping her chin. “Is that what you call creatures affected by that fog, that aren’t the Fog King?”

“Yeah.” Teelan nodded. “Though, usually, we don’t have to worry too much about them. The Telethia scare them away.”

“The Telethia…” Kallian spoke then, and Melia looked at her brother. “Is that why you think that rift, and thus the fog, are possibly connected to your research?”

“Mmhmm.” He nodded. “They clearly have an effect on each other, so it could be our key to changing the Telethia back!”

Hope sparked in Kallian’s eyes, and Melia couldn’t help but feel bad. If this turned out to not be the key, how would he feel? He was stuck in a body between High Entia and Telethia, stuck between the consciousness of a humanoid being and the instincts of a monster. She would hate to see his hope crushed…

But for now, she would let him hope, just a bit. “I see, but you went alone? You did mention a Big Sis, yes? Could she not come with you?”

Teelan kicked the ground. “Uh… she was busy with her girlfriend so I snuck away. I-if you want to see the two of them, and hear more, though, you can stop by my lab! It’s on the Skybridge!”

“I think we’ll do that. We should tell the two women you’re living with what you were up to.” Kallian nodded and Melia couldn’t help but agree. “Shall you lead us there?”

He rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, but I need to clean up if you want to have a place to stand!”

And with that, he ran off, leaving the group to watch him go with a sigh. Melia turned to her brother, keeping her voice low. “Are all science boffins the type to run off without thinking?”

Kallian glanced over at where Egil and Shulk stood. “I think it’s fairly normal, sadly. It sure is a cause of headaches…”

Egil and Shulk both looked over, tilting their heads to the side in unison. Two peas in a pod, those two… Two boffins in one pod…

\--

After getting chewed out by Kallian a bit for alway running into things, Egil was focused on Alvis again. He was clearly still feeling the effects of having been in Alcamoth, and after that fall and scream… Well, how could he not keep an eye on him.

He let the AI lean against him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Alvis, what’s wrong?”

“It’s the rift. It’s a tear in the very universe, and it’s… affecting me because of it.” He shook his head a bit. “As long as we deal with it soon, we should be fine. It simply weakens me and makes me sick when I’m too close to it.”

Egil frowned, but nodded. “I see. Then we should get you away from it as soon as possible.”

“Don’t worry too much.” He poked his chest with a small smile. “I’ll feel better with time.”

“If you say so. You can lean on me until then.” He didn’t like just dropping it, but, well, it was probably better this way. He would bite his tongue and let Alvis take care of himself, lest he get too attached again.

“Mister Alvis so stubborn.” Nene shook her head with a sigh. “Nene thought Dadapon was bad.”

Kino nodded sagely. “If was Kino, Kino would ask Mister Egil to carry until feel better.”

“I’m with these two on this one.” Shulk scratched his cheek. “Though I guess none of us are the universe itself, so…”

Melia cleared her throat. “That’s enough chattering. We will trust Seer Alvis to know his limits and move on. Come along.”

\--

Trying to deny the divine will itself, acting as if that Seer was anything more than a cocky ex-worker of the royal family… It made Gael’gar’s blood boil as he followed after them. How dare they think this was alright! How dare they blind Empress Melia from the truth.

He would have to do something about this… The lab, he would follow them there, and when he was sure their guard was down… He would remove that distraction. He would remove that which was clouding the truth from Empress Melia.

_ She  _ would be their future, the half-High Entia would bring about greatness! There was no need to cling to hope for purebloods… He just had to help her see that was indeed the case.


	8. Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes their way to the laboratory, and family is reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII I'M NOT DEAD, I PROMISE

They were on the way to Teelan’s lab when Nene decided she needed to say something. Alvis was back to walking on his own, no longer having to lean against Egil to stay upright, and Shulk kept looking over at him… It seemed like it was time for Nene to start getting them to get along!

She pulled on Alvis’s arm a bit with her wing, leading him right over to Shulk with a smile. “Nene think Mister Alvis and Mister Shulk should talk! Not talk very much before, Nene don’t think!”

Shulk blinked a few times, clearly uncomfortable. “Um… uh…”

“Don’t think too hard on it, Shulk.” Alvis gave him a small smile. “I’m not the type to judge based on small conversations. Just talk about whatever comes to mind.”

“The Shoulder sure is beautiful, isn’t it?” His voice was tilted and Nene wanted to sigh, he could do better than this! “I never expected it to look like this.”

“Yes, it is. Even with the ruins dotting the lands, it’s quite gorgeous.” Alvis rubbed his chin with a hum. “It’s too bad you were not able to see it in its previous glory.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you’re a Homs with a short lifespan. Not really going to have been around for an ancient race being wiped out by spiders…” Shulk gave a nervous laugh, rubbing his arm. “I mean, uh…”

“Nene think Mister Shulk very much bad at small talk.” Nene shook her head. “Should try harder.”

“Oh, sorry, um…”

Alvis snorted, shaking his head. “Don’t worry. You are an interesting one, Shulk, did you know that?”

“Oh!” Shulk blinked a few times, pointing at himself. “Me? Interesting? I’m not sure I would say that.”

“Well, you are.” Alvis chuckled, giving him a wink. “I can see you were able to fit into the group after I left.”

Nene could see how that made Shulk flinch and frowned. Why did that seem to upset him? She wasn’t sure, but she decided she would do something about this as quickly as possible! She wanted this conversation to go well!

“Let’s talk other things, friends!” She hopped up and down. “Is better to talk about things that not make each other sad!”

“I suppose you are right, apologies if I upset you, Shulk.” Alvis bowed his head towards him. “That was not what I meant to do.”

“No, it's fine!” Shulk shook his head. “I suppose I just need more time to get used to being around you.”

“Understandable.” Alvis nodded, turning away. “Then I should give you some time for yourself. Shall we go, Nene?”

“H-huh?!” She let out a yell when he lifted her up and picked up his pace. “Let Nene gooooo!”

\--

They had collected even more Ponspectors and Kino was a bit excited and nervous all at once. Miss Melly had explained just who they were and they were very helpful! But… For Kino, it made him wonder if he was needed anymore. He was just a little boy, with a seed blammer his Mamapon found for him, after all.

Maybe if he impressed the adults, they would let him keep fighting! He guessed it couldn’t hurt to try, even if he was a bit shy. Brotherpon Kallian and Mister Egil seemed to be talking, so maybe he could try with them. Kallian was always nice, and Egil seemed to keep rude comments to himself, so…

“Kino want to show you two something!” He held up his weapon. “This seed blammer of Kino!”

“Indeed it is.” Egil nodded, poking the tip of it. “A natural piece of the world used as a gun, I presume? That’s a bit odd.”

“Is very rare! Mamapon find it for Kino when Kino not able to hold Biter like Mamapon and Dadapon!” He nodded, feeling a bit nervous from the blank look on Egil’s face. “Is perfect for Kino’s wings, so Kino work hard to practice with it.”

“I see!” Kallian smiled and knelt next to him. “It does seem perfect for you, Kino. As expected of Oka, wouldn’t you say?”

“If any parent is sure to find the perfect weapon for their children, it’s Oka.” Egil nodded in agreement, giving Kino a small smile. “I’m glad it works well for you, Kino. I can tell you know what you’re doing when we get into battle.”

Kino’s eyes shone a bit at the words. Wow, compliments from Egil! That was something he would never expect out of him! Even if he wasn’t rude, he was still so grumpy that Kino thought he couldn’t be happy.

“Many thanks, Mister Egil!” Kino hopped up and down a bit. “Kino keep doing best and get better and better.”

“Don’t push yourself too much, Kino!” Kallian was quick to scold him, patting the side of his head. “You’re still young, you have all the time you need to learn and grow.”

“B-but Kino no want to be left behind, so…” Kino looked away for a moment. “Kino keep doing his best!”

Egil chuckled. “I see. It seems he has no plans of listening to you Kallian, a shame.”

Kallian huffed, crossing his arms as he stood again. “You have no room to laugh at me. Need I remind you of all the times children have ignored your words?”

Egil looked away with a huff. “We are not starting this in front of Kino.”

“It seems you were ready to start it, but now you’re backing down?” Kallian sighed, shaking his head. “Too bad, I didn’t realize you were a coward.”

“Bring it on, Prince. We’ll see who embarrasses themselves more in front of Kino.”

“Challenge accepted!”

\--

After a while, the group finally came to what Melia assumed was Teelan’s laboratory. She could hear voices flowing out as they approached, likely his big sister and her girlfriend. The voices were a bit familiar, she noted, listening to their scoldings of Teelan for going out on his own like that.

Melia glanced at the others, and save all the Nopon, they all seemed to know exactly who they were about to run into. If she had to take a guess, it was some more of the heroes that had saved the world from Zanza. Was it wrong of her to hope…?

She finally stepped in, and her hope grew.

“Tyrea, Doctor Linada!” She spoke without thinking, watching them turn to look at the group. “It has been a while, hasn’t it?”


	9. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is reunited, and Egil speaks with his once almost-lover of their own.

Tyrea could not believe her eyes. So many she had fought side-by-side with (including that stupid Seer, Alvis), so many Nopon (some of which were her adoptive siblings), and… her  _ other  _ siblings (as loathe as she was to call Melia that). They were on the Shoulder, now standing in their laboratory. How had they ended up here, why did they all look so relieved to see her?

Linada spoke first, as Tyrea was still processing this all. “Egil! Not being babysat by Vanea for once, I see.”

“I know, truly a rarity.” He rolled his eyes. “I see you and Tyrea have moved into an actual relationship, hm? I was wondering how long that would take.”

“Well, what can I say? An entire year working together left plenty of time to get cozy.” Linada chuckled. “You should see how she’s taken to Teelan, too. She may be nagging him now, but they’ve gotten so close.”

“That’s why he calls her Big Sis, right?” Shulk smiled a bit, and Tyrea would usually yell at him for assuming anything (even if correctly), but…

She felt tears prickling at her eyes, thinking back on the past month. When they had all had to flee Alcamoth and all she could think was where they were. How stubborn her family was, and the fact they would inevitably come after her. Worrying about how the fools would get themselves hurt when they did…

But they were standing here in the flesh, looking no worse for wear. These idiots…!

“Why did you come?” She finally spoke, her voice coming out as a snap. “You fools have no idea how dangerous this is!”

“But we do.” Melia kept her voice level as she spoke. “We saw the Fog King, and, well… That gives us a better idea than most, I assure you.”

“Idiot girl…!”

“Come on now, now’s not the time for that.” Kallian stepped forward, guiding Melia with a hand on her back. “We were worried about you, Tyrea. I’m so happy to see you’re alright…”

“Of course I am! Something like that damned Fog King wouldn’t be able to stop me. But you two don’t know when to quit…” She wiped angrily at the tears that tried to fall. She would not allow herself to cry. She was a hardened assassin, these two showing up would not change that!

As Kallian pulled her into a hug, she wanted to wrench away and scream at them more. Tell them they never should have come… But she missed this, missed him holding her and running a hand through her hair like she really was his sister. She could hear herself starting to sniffle, but it was hard to keep the tears in as Melia also wrapped her arms around her.

“There, there. It’s alright now, Tyrea… We’re all together again.”

“Idiots…!” She was crying now, shoulders shaking as she clung to the shoulders of both of them. “I hate the both of you…!”

Melia chuckled a bit, rubbing a circle into her back. “I see, I would love to see how you react to those you like then.”

They stayed like that for a while, Tyrea unable to work up a witty remark at the moment. As much as she hated to admit it, this felt nice. Like something she had needed after being tossed around so much recently.

She almost wished it wouldn’t end when Teelan decided to tug on Kallian’s arm and look up at him with those big old eyes of his. “Um, excuse me, Prince Kallian… Do you think I could study you a bit? There’s no other Half-Telethia, so…”

Ah, the little scientist in him was peeking out again.

\--

Melia left the lab when she was sure Linada had a handle on Oka’s children and that Kallian was settled in for Teelan’s tests. As she walked out, she was greeted with the back of Tyrea once again, staring out at the sky. This felt awkward, honestly. The two had never just spoken on their own before, much less started to build any relationship.

She supposed there was some solidarity from when they saved their shared brother, but right now… Would that be enough for any conversation to really start? She supposed she should at least try.

“So, Teelan has taken to you enough to call you his big sister, hm?” She decided to start somewhere simple. “How nice.”

“Nice is one way to put it. I keep getting handed sibling after sibling, with no chance of rest, it seems.” Tyrea sighed, and began looking through her pouch. To try and ignore Melia some, she assumed.

“I suppose that's true. First Kallian, and then Teelan.” She paused for a moment, also looking out over the sky. “What of me? Do you… view me as a sibling as well?”

“I know you are the precious little sibling of Kallian Antiqua, my brother. I know we are not related by blood, but as my mother helped raise you, you are my step-sister.” Tyrea’s words were almost mechanical as she spoke. “That does not come with the same fuzzy feelings a sibling like Kallian brings, but perhaps this can be the first step towards changing that.”

She then held out a hair comb to Melia, one often given to the First Consort of the High Entia, before being returned to the next ruler to gift to their lover. Melia had assumed it would be lost for ages or broken, given the state of things… But here was Tyrea, handing it to her.

“You’re to be empress, right? That means this belongs to you…” Tyrea looked away with a sigh. “Mother left it for me, but… My dedication no longer lays with her or her goals for me. Any interest I had in being empress faded long ago. Take it.”

Melia blinked a few times before taking it in her hand. “It is usually the family that hands this to the next in line… I suppose it’s only fitting the daughter of the person it was supposed to be handing it to me.”

“I suppose so. Consider it my first act as… your sister.” Tyrea looked away again. “Should that not be too much to ask, I would understand if it is. I did try to kill you, after all.”

Melia chuckled, sliding it into her own pouch. “I think I can do that much, Tyrea, thank you.”

\--

“So much has changed in the time I was gone… Though I can’t say Linada and Tyrea being together is too surprising to me.” Alvis chuckled as he and Egil sat a bit aways from the laboratory, Shulk and the Ponspectors inspecting an ether deposit nearby. 

“You say that as an omnipresent being.” Egil rolled his eyes, but a small smile played at his lips. “Honestly, with that kind of power… I’m surprised you came back to me.”

For a moment, there was silence hanging in the air. Egil wondered if he had said something wrong, if he should not have pointed that out. He looked at Alvis, but his expression was blank, impossible to read.

Finally, he spoke. “You are unique, Egil. You went well outside of the role I would expect fate to assign to you, and, well… A glitch like that in the system of this world meant an inevitable glitch in my own.”

“Are you calling your feelings for me a glitch?” Egil quirked a brow. “I’m not sure if I should be insulted or flattered.”

“It’s a glitch I do not mind at all, so consider it flattering.” Alvis looked at him, his expression now more clearly warm. “The only downside is how it makes me long to be at your side.”

He let his hand slide over Egil’s, but otherwise did not move closer. Alvis seemed to understand that Egil was still healing from it all, and still needed time. Good, then their earlier conversation hadn’t just been going in one ear and out the other for him.

Letting out a sigh, Egil looked out at the sky again, just sitting in the moment. He had no reply to Alvis, and he doubted the AI minded that much. He probably knew just what Egil was thinking, anyway (though if he did, he thankfully kept it to himself)...

For now, he just wanted to stay like this.


	10. Gran Dell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travels to Gran Dell, and soon enough find a Machina waiting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly posting this, there's a third fic in the works that I'm getting back to so. hoo boy, the writing changes, hope they don't seem too funky when we get there

Soon enough, Teelan’s tests were over and Kallian could not be happier. He wanted to help his people, sure, but being poked and prodded and getting blood drawn was not something he enjoyed. The group had convened and now, they were trying to figure out what to do next.

“There’s no getting out of here without helping Alcamoth, and there’s no way any of us are leaving until that’s done, anyway.” Shulk was the first to speak, hand to his chin. “What should we do?”

“Oh! You should go see Radzam, at Gran Dell.” Teelan spoke up then. “He’s been studying the Rift with me, but his research has been more about what it does in general, while I’ve been focused on its links to Telethia.”

“That could be just what we need.” Melia nodded with a hum. “I believe that should be our next course of action.”

“It’s not as if we have any other ideas.” Egil said, hand on his hip. “We should get going as soon as possible.”

“I’ll be going with you lot.” Tyrea walked over to them. “We could use a few more supplies, simple enough to grab while out with you all. Besides… Alcamoth is my home, too. If I can do anything to help, I should.”

She looked back at Linada and Teelan, clearly uncertain of herself. If Kallian had to guess, she wasn’t a fan of the idea of leaving her pseudo-brother and lover behind. Given what had happened to their mother when she had left, he… really couldn’t blame her.

But Linada was quick to move forward, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Go ahead, I know you’ve been itching to kick some arse, despite how into the research you can get.”

“Are you certain?” Tyrea and Linada tangled their fingers together for a moment. “You know I don’t like leaving the two of you.”

“We’ll be fine, I promise. I can take care of a little scientist who’ll be too wrapped up in his research to do much of anything on my own.” She chuckled, shaking her head. “Don’t you trust me?”

“O… of course I do!” Kallian noted the pink on the tip of her ears when she replied. “You better damn well stay safe while I’m gone, Linada. If you get hurt, I’ll kill you both myself.”

“I know.” Linada kissed her, this time on the lips. “Now get going. You and your siblings have plenty to catch up on, I’m sure.”

Tyrea turned away and Kallian noted the flush across her cheeks, even if she kept her face even. Looked like it was about time to go… Kallian made note of this being something to talk about with Tyrea on the way. He did want to know exactly how this had happened, after all…

\--

“So Tyrea…” Tyrea watched as Kallian and the Ponspectors surrounded her, cutting off any chance of escape. “You and Linada, huh?”

“Nonoa able to feel  _ deep  _ and  _ fiery _ passions between two of them!” One of the annoying yellow fuzzballs yelled out. “Is almost angelic enough to defeat demonic energy!”

“Ah, Hekasa like to see young and excited love.” Another one placed her hands on her hip (if Nopon had those). “Make her feel better about how much Wunwun rip Hekasa off.”

Tyrea let out a scoff, shaking her head. “You’re all ridiculous! There’s nothing that interesting about Linada and I. We just so happened to fall into a relationship over the course of this year. Nothing that special, given we killed god together.”

“Setset say no reason to be so shy! Should tell brotherpon about relationship!” Setset nodded and Tyrea wanted to punt him off the shoulder. “Is good for family to know things.”

“No, he does not need to know!” Her face reddened, in both embarrassment and annoyance. “I’m a fully grown woman. My relationships are not his business.”

Kallian’s wings drooped and he pouted at her. “I was just curious. Linada is a good friend of mine, and I’m happy to see she seems to be making you happy!”

Oh, now she just felt guilty about blowing up like that. She looked away with a huff, arms crossed against her chest. How was she supposed to stand her ground when he was skilled at looking like a kicked Dobercorgi whenever he was sad?

“Hmmm? Dekadeka think Bird Lady Tyrea now upset.” He rubbed his chin with a wing. “What did Bird Man Kallian do to upset her?”

“You’re all upsetting me!” She snapped and let her wings lift her off the ground, gliding past them, towards the rest of the group. “Leave me alone!”

Shulk looked at her, tilting his head to the side. “Are you alright.”

She huffed, flipping her braid back to her back. “Do not talk to me.”

“O-okay, then…?”

She huffed to herself as she walked along. That damn Kallian, having to be nosy. She didn’t care if he was her brother, her relationship was none of his business! And being so nice about it when he could have just been annoying…

Somehow, that just made it doubly annoying. His constant questions and doting wasn’t as missed as he was, that much was for sure. 

\--

The group had been let into Gran Dell without much of an issue, thanks to Tyrea being there with them. And now, they had more information on just why the group at Companion’s Cape had split off. Egil found it quite insulting to hear they would welcome a bunch of racists back into their group, but oh well. He probably wasn’t in a position to say anything about that.

They were now in front of Radzam, the Machina that had apparently said the words that led to the group splitting, and, well… Well, to Egil Radzam seemed plenty calm. It made the fact him telling them to give up for the time being causing such a reaction even more pathetic to him.

“Ah, Miss Tyrea.” He spoke first, tilting his head towards her in greeting. “What can we do for you? Need some more supplies?”

“That, and these visitors of ours need some help.” She gestured towards the group behind her. “They want to do something about the Rift.”

“I had a feeling it was more than supplies. Usually it’s Teelan and my cousin who make those runs, after all.” Radzam looked over the group before looking up towards the Rift. “I’ve been studying that closely since we had to run, and I’m starting to find more information. I suppose Teelan has told you about its links to the Telethia?”

Melia nodded. “More or less.”

“Well, that ties into what it does in general. It’s basically emitting ridiculously high amounts of poisonous ether, which Telethia gather and shoot back at any Fog Beast that leaves Alcamoth. If my theories are correct, the longer it goes on, the more it’ll grow, and the deadlier it will be.”

Alvis nodded, stepping forward then. “Quite honestly, the minute this body fails, it will be too late for you all, as the strain it will be putting on the world itself will be too much.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Egil shook his head. “We’ll need to do something before it can get so bad.”

“Maybe if we get closer, I can get a reading on the ether.” Kallian rubbed his chin. “And from there, we can workshop possible ways to deal with it.”

“That sounds like a fine idea to me.” Radzam nodded. “Get whatever reading you can and relay it to me, and I can begin working on a way to deal with the Rift and Fog King alike.”

“Well, that settles it, then.” Tyrea spoke again, moving past the group and towards the exit. “Back to the teleporter we go. Come on, there’s no time to waste dallying around.”

Egil shrugged and followed after her. Fine by him, the sooner this was done, the better. He didn’t like how much it seemed to be getting to Alvis, anyway… And didn’t want to see him getting sicker before the breakdown of the body.

After losing Arglas and almost losing him, that was the last thing Egil needed.


	11. Measure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ponspectors are gathered, and the Fog spreads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We WILL finish this fic before the end of March, i swear

Before leaving at Tyrea’s insistence, Melia was able to convince her step-sister to finish gathering the Ponspectors up. With the memo now theirs, she was able to hand it over to Chief Wunwun and watch as Wunwun revealed the supposed true purpose of this expedition.

“Now to reveal objective of Ponspectors! Drumroll please…” Dead silence as Wunwun looked over them. “Ready? Okay! Objective is to obtain thing which mentioned in memo!”

“But what is thing?” Tentoo crossed his little arms. “And also, Tentoo pretty sure we already ponspect everywhere.”

“Nonoa have pierced Veil.” The strangest of these already strange Nopon spoke. “Through occult Rites, obtain Truelore concerning Relics that hide on Bionis’ Shoulder for aeons!”

“So there really is treasure? It not myth?!” Melia could see the sparkle in Hekasa’s eyes as she began to yell. “That mean nest egg of Hekasa, so unlawfully seized, will be returned?!”

Tentoo looked back to Wunwun at this point. “Yeah, what is treasure, in actual fact?”

“Oh dear…” Wunwun turned to Tentoo, looking quite embarrassed. “Did Wunwun again forget to announce?”

“Indeed you did.” Egil snorted, sharing a look with Melia. This was more amusing than serious for either of them at this moment, it seemed.

“Treasure is… Ready for it…?” Wunwun paused as he danced and pranced about, as happy as could be. “Is foodstuff of ancients… Fungus Aureus! In modern lingo, translate to Golden Shroom! Not to worry noggin. If Ponspectors find Golden Shroom trove, return borrowed fund will be easy as measure of slope!”

Faifa seemed to think for a moment before raising a small hand and speaking. “Chief, Faifa think maybe there still more that need saying, eh? Why not we go over things one more time from top?”

Wunwun paused his dancing, looking over to Faifa. “Ehhh… Wunwun feel called out… But okay, Wunwun talk everyone through it.”

Tyrea rolled her eyes. “This should be good…”

“For begin, Wunwun discover memo in Archaeology Centre archives which give location of Golden Shrooms store place.”

“Faifa knew it!” Pointed one of her wings into his chest. “Chief himself that wreck Archaeology Centre like Ardun in pollen orb kitchen!”

Wunwun looked away. “...Wunwun just trip over some boxes… And anyway, back to subject!”  
Kallian leaned towards Melia. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

All Melia could do was shrug. “I do not know, but I share your sentiment.”

“In detail that unfortunate, location on memo suffer lack of exactitude and precisionful coordinates.” He shook his head before looking out across his team. “That why needed to combine data from all Ponspector surveys and use to dodecangulate hiding place of prize.”

Hekasa grabbed at Wunwun. “If know location, then better spill quick! Hearing about Golden Shroom is make Hekasa woozy with want!”

Wunwun looked down, seemingly more serious than before. “...Then listen up. Golden Shrooms… They sleep in ruins at very deepest end of Nerthis Necropolis!”

From there the conversation continued and somehow Melia and company were dragged into helping with this all. It was a bit much, but… Well, why not? The Ponspectors clearly needed this awfully badly. The least they could do was help out with that when they were all being so kind to assist them.

It would just have to wait. First, they had to head to Alcamoth and allow Kallian to get a reading on the rift and, potentially, the Fog King should fortune smile upon them.

\--

They had just made it to the teleporter when all hell broke loose. The Ponio in the area suddenly roared with an anger they had not had before. And the cause? Egil was quite sure it was the black, foggy dots that now covered them. The fog was spreading, and that damn Rift was growing.

“Deal with these for me!” Kallian was quick to call out, staring up at the rift. “With its current size I should be able to get a reading on it from here, with enough time!”

“You heard him!” Tyrea was the first to lunge at the Ponio. “We won’t let these Fog Beasts ruin things for us!”

“Nene show Fog Beast who boss is!” Nene was quick to slam her shield into one, knocking it backwards. “Come on Kino! Show what heropon’s kids can do!”

“Kino helping!” Kino shot one that came a bit too close to Kallian for anyone’s liking. “Friends help Kino!”

Egil didn’t have to be told twice, driving his nails into the side of one as Shulk sliced at the other one. At the same time, Alvis guarded Kallian closely, the strain clear on his face. Melia summoned and dispelled elementals as quickly as she could, not letting up on the Ponios as Nene kept their attention.

He joined in the ether-related fight, allowing his drones to burn and freeze the Ponios whenever opportunity arose. Tyrea continued to glide about them, slicing into them and harnessing her own ether as needed.

Finally, they were dead, and Kallian seemed to be done. He gave them a nod, assuring everyone he had indeed gotten what they needed, but Egil felt like this wasn’t the time for celebration. If Fog Beasts were spreading…

“We need to go back to Gran Dell.” Tyrea voiced his thought. “Come on, they aren’t fit to handle the Fog Beasts on their own!”

\--

Alvis smiled as the Fog Beasts causing trouble for the residents of Gran Dell were dealt with and realized this was the end of the road for him. If he got too close again, he would be putting himself and the entire world at risk. It was about time he left it to the rest of the group.

And so, he pat Melia on the shoulder. “It’s up to all of you from here on out. I will stay here to fend off the Fog Beasts with the militia.”

“Alvis.” Egil frowned, moving to his side and resting a hand on the side of his face. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, simply too weak to be much help close to the Rift.” He shook his head. “Prince Kallian is likely about done relaying what he learned… If you want to make something to deal with the Fog King, you’ll likely need more heads.”

“You’re trying to change the subject.” Egil scowled at him. “Stop that.”

But Alvis did not, looking to Tyrea. “You all should go find Teelan and ask him for his help. He has about as much knowledge as Radzam about the Rift. If the two put their heads together, they should be able to do something.”

Tyrea nodded. “I admit, bringing Linada and the boy here sounds nice. I don’t want them out where Fog Beasts could wander right in on them and hurt them.”

“Then Teelan’s lab is next.” Shulk nodded, a small smile on his face. “I have to admit, the idea of helping both of them make something sounds wonderful… So the sooner, the better.”

“Indeed.” Melia nodded. “Kino, Nene, would you like to stay behind with Alvis?”

Both the children shook their head. “Nene and Kino very much want to go with Sisterpon Melly and others! Show them what made of!”

Kino walked up to her, eyes shining. “Kino promise to still be helpful! So Kino go along!”

“Well…” Alvis chuckled to himself when he saw the weakness pass through Melia’s eyes. “I suppose that should be fine. Let us go, then, as soon as Kallian is free. We will collect Teelan and Linada and be back here before you know it.”

“That sounds perfect.” Alvis gave them all a smile, a genuine one, as rare as that could be from him. “I’m entrusting all of our futures to you… Good luck, everyone.”


	12. Burning Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group return to Teelan's Lab, only to find it burning to the ground.

Shulk had been quick to catch up to Egil’s side on their way to Teelan’s lab, and so, Egil slowed his walking. It seemed like there was something on his mind, had seemed like that since Alvis rejoined with them, and if there was ever a time to ask about it… Well, why not while Alvis was away from the group?

“Shulk.” He kept his voice quiet as he walked next to him. “Do you need to talk?”

“Would that be okay?” Shulk bit his lower lip and looked up at him. “I… it’s about Alvis.”

He nodded. “I had a feeling. You’ve been acting a bit off since he rejoined us.”

“I just can’t shake the feeling of being a replacement.” His voice was quiet and Egil wanted to argue right away… but no. He held it back for now. “I joined after he left, and he fights just like I do. It feels like with him back, I’m not really needed anymore.”

“That’s nonsense.” He shook his head, placing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. “You and Alvis may fight similarly, but that’s about where the similarities end. You’re more of a pessimist, but also have more passion for things like machines. You don’t always know everything, but you’re always trying to learn and you… You were the one to bring me here, not Alvis. Your friendship fills a role he could not.”

Shulk felt his chest fill with a warmth at those words, and he leaned against his friend. “Thanks, Egil. I still feel like it may take some time to believe that, but… it means a lot to hear it from you.”

“I can’t have one of my best friends thinking he’s just a replacement for someone like Alvis of all people.” Egil made a face. “I do love him, but he’s also a headache and a half. I would never seek someone out just to take his place.”

Shulk laughed a bit. “Well, at least I get to watch the two of you being utterly ridiculous now that I know I’m not a replacement.”

He pinched his cheek, earning a yelp. “Don’t get too cocky about it.”

“Hey…!”

“Oh! Nene is so excited to hear this!” Nene came running up to them, hopping onto Egil’s back. “Now Mister Shulk and Mister Alvis can be friends!”

“Kino help them!” Kino came running up, settling into Shulk’s arm before Egil could even blink. “Kino learn how to make friends, so can help Mister Shulk do it no problem.”

Egil chuckled, pulling away from Shulk and pulling Nene into his arms. “That sounds wonderful to me. What do you think, Shulk?”

Shulk nodded a bit, a small smile on his face. “I think that sounds just perfect.”

\--

Linada pushed Teelan behind her, gun pointed at the High Entia who had attacked, eyes narrowed. In the time Tyrea and the others had been gone, he had appeared and attacked, trying to kill the two of them and ruin their research.

“And just why did you decide such important research needed to be buried, hm?” She grimaced at the cut on her arm, but remained steady in her aim.

He walked out of the lab with a scoff, shaking his head. “Of course a Machina like you would not understand! You and that boy, you’re trying to go against the will of the divine! Look up there, at that Rift! That’s proof the world is angry with you.”

Linada frowned, finger playing against the trigger. “And yet it seems like that Rift could be the key to saving the Telethia. How do you explain that?”

“Mere fiction you’ve tricked yourselves with! The oppressive thoughts of the purebloods will haunt us no longer!”

“You say this, and yet the universe himself is on our side.” Linada turned her head and saw the group returning, the cool tone of Melia’s voice contrasting the fiery rage on Tyrea’s face.

Tyrea was quick to move, standing between Gael’gar and Linada, the Machina staring at her back. She could see the tension in her shoulders, the way she bent her legs as if she was ready to lunge at any moment.

“Listen to yourself, High Entia! You blame our own brethren for everything, and yet you do not blame the only one who can answer for it!” She did not lunge, though, she just spoke, venom lacing her words. “I was a member of the Bionite Order, if it was a wish from the divine for those ideals to be gone, would I not also be a Telethia?”

Gael’gar glared at her, grip on his sword growing tighter. “You--”

“And what of the purebloods constantly fighting for those walls to be torn down, the ones I would have been ordered to end with my blade had things continued on? What of those with Homs blood that was not enough to fend off the Telethia gene, but enough to be treated as trash by those around them? What of the Machina who are so willing to help save them, despite the atrocities thrown at them time after time by the High Entian blood in all our veins?” Her voice was harsh. “You wish to punish the many for the sins of the ignorant few… You’re no better than anyone who speaks of equality, all while trampling on those you consider lesser. Treating the Machina the way the purebloods undoubtedly treated you… a hypocrite on top of it all.”

“Silence, Wench!” He shook his head. “If your blood was not enough to save you, you are no better than the rest of them! It is the will of the divine, even if innocents were caught, we must accept it!”

“I cannot allow that.” Melia spoke again, her glare harsh. “Gael’gar, I will not let you destroy the hope for our future! I understand the pain half-bloods have gone through, I was nearly killed for being one myself, and I swear to you I will not let it continue. But I will not abandon my brethren to their fate, either!”

“We have denied fate itself before, the want of the divine.” Egil looked over at Gael’gar, the distaste clear on his face. “Doing the same against someone like you, who speaks of your own oppression but has not a problem trying to push the same onto my people… it will be easy.”

“Then let us fight.” He turned his sword on the to-be empress. “I will become the future for our people, if you are so willing to bend your knee to those we’re better off without!”

\--

When Melia said she would spare Gael’gar, Kallian was about to argue… Only for the lab to explode into flames. Without thinking, he and Melia both rushed in, her water elements and the extra ether in his body shielding them as they saved what supplies they could. They could not let it all die here.

An explosion at the door, but they could not stop. Kallian wrapped his tail around Melia, his wings doing their best to cover her at the same time as they ran towards the exit. By the time he could fight through the flames and get them out, Gael’gar was gone.

“You idiots!” Tyrea slapped him across the face as Melia coughed and regained composure. “What were you thinking?”

“We had to save the research, our future.” Melia spoke then, standing up straight, books in her arms. “We… could not save it all, but we saved what we could.”

“That research means nothing compared to your lives!” Tyrea turned towards her then, wings flapping about in anger. “If we had lost you, it would be over for our people before we could truly begin again!”

“Tyrea…” Linada approached, placing a hand on the ex-assassin's shoulder. “That’s enough for now. I’m sure they knew the risks.”

“We did.” Kallian nodded, cheek still stinging from the slap. “And I assure you, I would have gotten Melia out there, no matter what it took.”

Tyrea shrugged the hand off her shoulder and turned to him again. There were… tears in her eyes? “You idiot! The people may be able to go on without you, but I…”

She broke down into sobs, running into his arms and clinging to him. He felt his heart ache as he hugged her close. She had already almost lost him once, and he made her go through that fear again.

“I’m sorry, Tyrea. I’m sorry… It’s going to be alright…” He ran a hand through her hair, kissing the top of her head. “I promise you that I won’t ever leave you, so please don’t cry…”


	13. Final Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melia and her siblings have one final confrontation with Gael'gar

With the lab gone, they didn’t have much of a choice but to head back to Gran Dell as planned. They had returned, licking their wounds as Teelan and Tyrea looked over the saved material, and Shulk felt so useless. All that had happened and all he could really do was watch…

Hopefully Radzam at least had an idea of what to do now that they were back with him. He seemed smart, and the look on his face made Shulk hopeful as he sat next to Egil, bracing himself for whatever was said.

“With what we know, I think our best bet will be making a weapon that can act as a conduit for Mister Kallian’s Soul Read.” Radzam placed a hand to his chin as he spoke. “It will amplify and steady the ability enough that you can all use it against the Fog King, and be able to hit it.”

“This is based on the Telethia research we’ve done, too! The Telethia seem to be able to sense the movements of the fog, so a half-Telethia conduit should be able to, as well!” Teelan nodded, bright-eyed. “We’ll just need to decide who holds the conduit weapon before moving onto the next step.”

Well, that certainly was a question, Shulk supposed. He glanced at everyone, looking for any sign of interest, but there really wasn’t any. He guessed that made enough sense, this was going to be highly prototypical weaponry they were working with!

But seeing as he had held a cursed sword that tried to take over his body, well, it didn’t scare him that much. He raised his hand, a small and awkward smile on his face. “Uh, I could probably do it, then. I’ve had to activate a sword before, so I wouldn’t have a hard time activating the conduit.”

“I see, you were the one who wielded the Monado for a short time, correct?” Radzam gave him a small smile, even as the question made his stomach flip. “We heard many stories of you back in Agniratha.”

Egil cleared his throat. “That doesn’t matter right now. What matters is knowing what material we need.”

“What Egil said!” Shulk nodded, shooting him a grateful look for diverting from that topic. He had accepted what happened, sure, but it didn’t mean he liked talking about it.

“Ah, of course, apologies for getting off topic.” Radzam shook his head, and was quick to get back to it. “We’ll need some pure ether crystals. They apparently grow here on the Shoulder, but I haven’t a clue where…”

“Great.” Tyrea rolled her eyes. “Time to go on a wild goose chase.”

“You could ask around, I believe some--”

Tyrea held up a hand. “No time. We’ll just split up and search. Got it?”

Radzam sighed and everyone looked away. “If you say so, Miss Tyrea…”

\--

Splitting up turned out to work well, as Melia had been given a note that made her blood run cold. Gael’gar, who had escaped, wanted to see her. At Companion’s Cape, no less… Would the others have heard of what happened? Would they side with him and attack her?

She knew not, but she still planned to go. Kallian, Tyrea, and Linada all knew the risks they would be taking going there, but… It could not be ignored. If Gael’gar and anyone else wanted to stop their future, she would have to stop  _ them _ .

They walked through the cape, most of the High Entia looking uncomfortable, though not angry with them. In fact, most of the uncomfortable gazes went right towards where Gael’gar had said they should meet him. Perhaps he had gone too far, even for his fellow outcasts?

Soon, they stood in front of him and he looked at them, scorn in his eyes. Anger beyond anything Melia had ever seen -- not even her step-mother, who had hated her so, looked at her with so much anger. But she remained firm, back straight as she returned the gaze.

“Gael’gar.” Her voice was strong as she spoke. “I see you refuse to accept the choice I have made as future empress and instead wish to continue pushing for the abandonment of our brethren.”

“Those monsters are no brethren of mine, and they’re no brethren of yours.” His words were laced with venom and pain. “I thought if anyone would understand my pain, it would be you. That you would understand what the purebloods think of half-bloods like us.”

Melia said nothing and simply continued to watch him, the other three silent behind her.

“They used us, abused us. We were the only hope the entire time, but they looked down on us!” He shook his head. “How can you so readily accept that fact? How can you plan to welcome them back with open arms?”

“There is no doubt they did horrible things, things I will no longer allow under my rule.” She finally spoke. “But the fate of a Telethia is not one I wish on anyone, to simply be tools for a cruel god… I will save our people, and we will grow from this all!”

Gael’gar scoffed, pulling his blade free. “If you will not see the truth of the matter, I will make sure you cannot see anything!”

And he charged, coming straight into contact with Tyrea’s blade. Melia watched in horror as the assassin drove it into his gut, twisting her arm as she did so. She stepped forward, wanting to plead with her to stop, but Kallian’s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Don’t, Melia.” His voice was tense, colder than usual. “There is no reason to join in on this. Your hands are not stained in blood as ours are. Please… go wait with the other High Entia while we finish this.”

Melia wanted to argue, but her words caught in her throat, refused to come out no matter how she tried… and so, she listened. She walked to Companion’s Cape and sat next to Maxis, who assured her this was nothing to worry about. No one would hold it against them… Gael’gar had been acting erratic since his return, though he had never been well known by any of them.

As Melia heard the distance sound of screams and guttural choking, she supposed she didn’t know him well, either.

\--

Egil noted how shaken Melia looked when they joined up again. They had luckily found the crystals they needed, but… He felt like now wasn’t the time for celebration. Not with the looks on all their faces.

He cleared his throat after a minute, showing the small package of crystals. “We have them, so we can move on whenever you all believe we’re ready to.”

Melia nodded, humming a bit. “When we go back, we will inevitably be on the road to the end of this all, yes?”

Shulk nodded. “Well, yeah. We’ll get the conduit and can head to deal with the Fog King after that… Why?”

Melia stayed quiet for a moment, and Egil was a bit worried. Just what was on her mind? He looked at her siblings, but they refused to make eye contact. He would have to dig into this later, then…

For now, he looked at Melia and gave her a small smile. “Take your time, Melia.”

“Thank you.” She let out a shaky sigh. “I think, while we are out, we should help the Ponspectors. I do not want to risk forgetting about it.”

Wunwun’s eyes shone brightly at that. “Oh! Wunwun knew he make right choice to tell friends about this all!”

Melia smiled at him. “And we made the right choice helping all of you, dear Wunwun.”

“Well then.” Egil smiled a bit himself, hand on his hip. “Let’s get going. We have no time to waste.”


	14. Dragon Slayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds themselves face to face with a dragon that needs slaying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting to the end...!

“So… you and Alvis.” Linada spoke as they made their way to the Nerthis Necropolis, a smile on her face. “Looks like the two of you are trying again, hm?”

Egil sputtered and looked away, saying nothing in reply. He should have seen this coming, Linada had always been one for sticking her nose into his business (with the excuse of having been his counsellor before), but right now? Right now he was not up for it, no thank you! He and Alvis had just found each other again.

For a minute, he wondered if he could just stay quiet… But no. He knew how Linada was, she wouldn’t leave it at just that question. She might pull out her doctor voice if he tried to ignore her. Last thing he needed was that.

“Slowly but surely, yes. Nothing worth talking about, though.” He shrugged, doing his best to stay calm. “We’ve talked things over and will be taking it a step at a time, that’s it.”

“Huh? Mister Egil not tell Miss Linada about the bad feelings of Mister Shulk?” Nene came up next to them, tilting her head to the side. “Should tell the whole story, don’t Mister Egil think?”

Egil blinked a few times, cursing the curiosity and honesty Oka raised her children with. What was he supposed to say now? Should he still try and brush it off? He didn’t want Linada to view it all as some fancy drama…

“Shulk feels fine now, there’s no need to bring it up, Nene.” He shook his head. “Besides, if it’s about him it’s not my place to explain.”

“I see.” Linada nodded, a sly smile on her face. “Shall I go ask him then?”

“No!” He shook his head. “Shulk has enough stress on his plate right now, we shouldn’t give him more. Just… leave it be, Linada. It’s not interesting enough to go chasing answers about, anyway.”

“But Nene think is very interesting!”

“You heard her, Egil.” Linada gestured towards Nene. “It’s very interesting.”

He groaned, shaking his head. “You and Nene teaming up is nearly as terrifying as you and Vanea teaming up…”

“Is that so? Then if you continue to refuse, Nene and I will both team up with Vanea for information when this is all said and done.” Linada paused and he wanted to scream in the moment of silence. “After all, I’m sure she’d  _ love  _ to hear about you and Alvis getting back together…”

He groaned, running a hand down his face. “You are a devil, Linada.”

“Aw, thank you, Egil.”

\--

That dragon had been difficult, Melia had to admit. They had been lucky to have two healers to keep everyone in tip top shape against it. If they hadn’t, she doubted they would make it out of the fight alive. The thought made her shudder, if she was being honest.

“Wunwun going to feel that one in the morning…” Wunwun groaned and she couldn’t help but feel the same way.

“Oooooh, Chief, please open chest already!” Tentoo’s voice shook with fear as Melia and the others turned to look at him. “If not make quick, might spell more monster trouble with capital M!”

Linada shuddered. “I agree, I don’t know if my healing could last us through another battle.”

“Y-yes, that make sense.” Wunwun nodded and went running up to the chest, quickly opening it up.

Melia and the others followed behind, staying back a bit to allow the Ponspectors the glory of finding what they needed. Oh, this was exciting… more than Melia had thought it would be! She wanted to see these golden mushrooms, they must be a sight…

“It open! Golden Shrooms are good as got!” Wunwun’s voice was filled with elation. “Ponspector guild saved!”

Melia watched him hop up to look in and the way his face fell and he mumbled out an oh told her everything she needed to know. Things were about to turn out far off from how they were planned…

Tentoo seemed to notice too, voice shaking again. “Something wrong?”

Faifa made a face. “Maybe mushrooms shrivel up like face of grannypon?”

Melia moved closer and indeed, it seemed they had all shriveled thanks to so much time. Oh dear… these poor Nopon had been so excited and now this? She wanted to offer condolences, but what words could she offer? Perhaps she could pull from the treasury to pull them out of dire straits once they saved Alcamoth?

“...That entirely correct.” Wunwun’s voice was full of heartbreak as others came to look at the mushrooms.

Drydry let out a moan of despair looking at it all. “Why they so dry?!”

“Even fungus contain moisture, dummy.” Faifa looked at Drydry, shaking her head. “When left for long time, of course they dry out. And with this level of dry, there no way to un-dry, even if soak in water…”

Wunwun hopped down and Melia could see tears in the poor thing’s eyes. “What…? No… This impossible… Golden Shrooms of Wunwun’s dreams…”

The conversation continued, and, thankfully, golden mushrooms were found. The Ponspectors weren’t going to be going under, and they even gifted Melia the crown kept with it. She wasn’t one for such fancy things, but… She placed it on, watching the Ponspectors celebrate at the sight.

She supposed she could wear this until their journey was over, at least. It seemed to make the Ponspectors even happier to keep going, after all… Better morale was never a bad thing, right? She might even get used to it…

\--

“Kino have question for Sisterpon Melly and Sisterpon Tyrea…” When the little green Nopon approached, Tyrea paused, an eyebrow quirked. “Um… about mean Bird Man, who attacked lab…”

Melia and Tyrea shared a look, and Tyrea could see the apprehension in her face. That was fine, she could take care of this conversation… maybe. She might make the child cry, but she would still get through it.

“Yes, Kino?” She placed a hand on her hip. “What about him?”

“Why he hate Dinobeasts that used to be Bird People so much when Sisterpons want to save?” He tilted his head to the side. “Did other Bird People hurt Gael’gar?”

Oh boy, what a question from a child. He was so young that Tyrea wasn’t even sure where to start. Could she even start with this? She couldn’t help but feel Oka would be the best bet for explaining this, but… Oka wasn’t here right now.

“Let me see… how do I go about it.” She bit her lower lip. “...Some High Entia of pureblood hurt the half-blooded brethren of ours. There was even an order that tried to put it down… I worked for it, as much as I hate to admit it now.”

She did not regret being born to Yumea, but the more she thought of her mother and the order she was raised in, the more she felt ill. Kallian had made her realize just how strange and horrible her life had been, even if it was the only one she had known. Add in her fairly nice life now, and that feeling just grew.

“People were horrible, and cruel.” Melia spoke up then. “Many were likely directly horrible to Gael’gar, and so he bit back. He thinks we’re free of that now, but… He didn’t see he was doing the same thing to the Machina. The cruelty seeped into him and instead of only attacking his attackers, he moved onto more acceptable targets.”

Kino frowned, but nodded. “Kino think he understand… Was Gael’gar right to not like Dinobeasts?”

“I can’t say he was wrong in something like feelings, no.” She shook her head. “But his actions were wrong. The curse of the Telethia is a heavy one, that I would not wish onto my worst enemies. If I can save my people from that and make them see the error of their ways, make them work to better themselves… I think that’s the way I want things to go.”

“Kino like Sisterpon Melly’s idea of how to do things.” Kino smiled at her, patting her with a wing. “And Kino promise to help show Dinobeast Bird People they do bad to other Bird People! Is heropon promise!”

Melia smiled a bit, patting his head. “Thank you, oh mighty heropon Kino.”

Tyrea snorted, picking up the little thing. “You better be ready to give them a good blast from that seed shooter should it come to it, alright?”

Melia gasped, clearly not a fan of the bad influence she was trying to be. “Tyrea…!”

“What? I’m just thinking ahead.”


End file.
